


遗产是什么？

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Comics, Fan Comics, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: 中文-客家话
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: 父亲和儿子，周哟宇宙，战胜敌人， 享受烧烤青蛙。（漫画）
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda





	遗产是什么？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What is a legacy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387319) by [Readaholics_Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous). 



**Author's Note:**

> 遗产是什么？是老人给小孩种树，自己却看不到它长大
> 
> -Hamilton
> 
> 在300年的未来，绝地武士Grogu Djarin与他亲爱的儿子Din （小丁）周哟宇宙，享受烧烤青蛙。


End file.
